The Capital Trio
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: Welcome to Gaken Hetalia, where nothing goes according to plan, especilly if that is to have a normal school year. Who made feterlizer out of England's cooking? T for cursing. Repost of GuardiansLight's Gaken Hetalia-Capital Trio
1. What do you mean sane?

**Hello! Welcome to Gaken Hetalia Updated! This was originally GuardiansLight's fic but she's now focusing on her WW3 story and Insanity over Obsession. You should read those! **

**Beijing: Mei! Stop advertising na! **

**Me: Meany…Well, since I think this was a good ideal, I'm reviving it! IT'S ALIVE! ^3^**

**Beijing: *sighs* This is edited at some parts and the first chapter is the first four chapters of the original na. At the end of this one is a chapter that never made it into the original. Also, it's a mixture of Light and MeiMei's writing while Mei adds some more to Light's part na. **

_**Italics are thoughts and flashbacks. Also, when they speak a different language like Beijing speaks Chinese. But since I don't want to put translations and I'm still learning how to read it it's in italics! **_

**Disclaimer-Light owns the original ideal and story. Neither of them own Hetalia. Light owns Tokyo and MeiMei owns Beijing. Paris I think belongs to Light's friend. **

**Sorry for the longish AN.**

"Heyo! Beijing over here!" The first to arrive to the academy was Beijing, China's capital. Sadly, for America, he and Italy were her tour guides around the football size school. There was ten huge gardens somewhere, not counting Spain's. It was a place where country's leaders could send their nations and not worry about someone getting hurt. Actually, it was more of a very long day care that nations did get hurt at but none of the leaders knew that.

"Nihao, I'm Beijing na."

"Hello. I'm America, the hero of this school. It's nice to meet ya!" Beijing raised an eyebrow and shook his hand, then looked at the Italian. _So this is loudmouth that still hasn't paid his debt yet? Maybe it was a bad ideal to come. _

"Ve~Ciao, I'm Italy. It's nice to meet you." Instead of a hand shake he hugged her. Beijing pushed him away with a pissed look.

"Please don't hug me. I don't hugs, they feel awkward, na." _Did she say something wrong again? Why is it that every time I meet someone, it always gets off on the wrong foot. _

"Ve~?" Italy looked at Beijing, confused. She tried to smile but it looked like a Cheshire cat that was hit by a sledge hammer.

"Alright dudette, me and Italy are going to show you around the school later. Cool?"

"Sure, na?"

"Great! See ya in 30 minutes! The girl's dorm is over there!" He pointed at the smaller building on the side of the main one. Taking her currently frozen state as a cue, America and Italy left.

"You have got to be kidding me, na? This place seems bigger then my city." Letting out heavy sigh and Beijing started heading over towards the building.

* * *

"Wee! I finally made it!" Second to arrive was Paris, France's capital. Spinning around, she laughed dizzily and fell backwards. Russia and China were searching for the capital when they found she on the ground, apparently taking a cat nap. Lazily, she got up when the Russian's aura got too much, dragging her duffle bag.

"Privet, I'm Russia." Paris shook his hand with a confused look. _The hell? Why is he all happy for?_

"Nihao, I'm China aru." Paris started to laugh and China raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny aru?"

"Dude, are you a girl or a boy?"

"A boy?"

"Thank god! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." China sighed. Still on Paris's face was a huge smile.

"There will be an assembly and we'll show you around the school aru. Do you even have your schedule yet?" Too many questions…she waved to assure China that she heard him. Which she didn't. _Does everyone around here talk a lot? I wonder if there's a napping club?_

"The dorms are over there." Russia pointed with a pipe. _Blood, was there blood on the pipe? Too many questions…nap time when I get to the dorms. _

"Alright! Wait! We have dorms?!" Paris's jaw dropped. She then started to walk over to the dorms, lazily.

* * *

"Tokyo luv, over here." Last, Tokyo arrived. It wasn't late at least but compared to the other capitals, she was right on time. They had come early. Waiting near the entrance was France and England, the latter checking his watch. The former was slowly moving closer to England. She went to them as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Konichiwa, I'm Tokyo." She bowed.

"Hello, I'm England." He said as he shook her hand.

"Bounjour, I'm France." France kissed her hand, making her blush a bright red. England slapped France at the back of his head. He hissed something that Tokyo couldn't pick up.

"Luv, we will let you unpack and everything. Please meet us over here in 30 minutes. We will be showing you around the school, since your new."

"H-hai." Tokyo nodded.

"The dorms are over there. Please if you need any help, find Hungary." Tokyo nodded again, and then walked towards the dorms.

* * *

Taiwan and Hong Kong were so going pay for this when I see them. She probably had something to do with making America and Italy my escorts around this academy.

_"Please? It'll be fun and everyone has to go at least once!" Beijing raises an eyebrow at Taiwan's antics and glances over to China who shrugs._

_"Last time you said that, I ended up in a frilly dress, tied to a bridge that was about to blow up and South Korea for some reason controlled the explosions na." _

_"But this has no rabid bunnies or bombs in cheese cakes." _

_"Why don't you leave this for when dinner is over na?" But Taiwan didn't look like she was about to give up. _

_"I like it." Hong Kong stabs his chopsticks into his chicken, causing China to scold him, again._

_"See? Even Hong Kong like it! Please jeje?" _

_"No."_

_"Try this once and stop trying to put cabbage on Taiwan's plate aru!" Hong Kong froze and turned. He drops the cabbage onto China's plate using his chopsticks then sticks out his tongue. _

_"Fine, just this once, na." _

_"Yes!" _

_"HONG KONG!" _

I dropped my keychain and pin covered canvas backpack onto my dorm bed. It had taken almost ten minutes just to find the correct hallway then another five to find my dorm room. The room was a pale shade of yellow with two beds, one on each side with plains sheets and covers on it. Next to it was two side tables, one for each side. Above the side of the bed, hanging on the wall was small shelves. There were two closets on each side also and two median sized desk with a lamp on it and swivel chairs. Mirrors hung on the closet doors. I am so going to hang up some of my posters. This place needs some better color and decoration.

Opening the doors, I discovered that there was only one bathroom and on hangers were sets of uniforms. In the closest there were a different set of uniforms then mine. They were probably in a different class then mine. There was a class for every group of nations. For example, I was in the Asia class. The Africa class was the only one, alongside with Asia that had different uniforms. Sitting in the chair, I spun around, giggling softly. I stopped when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in na." the door opens slowly, Taiwan waving.

"How is it so far?"

"Did you have something to do with Italy and America na?" She looks at her feet then back at me. There was a sheepish grin on her face.

"Maybe but did you see-,"

I cut her off, "Don't."

"Why won't you let me finish? I'm just saying that a certain person's here." Another glare cuts her off from saying anymore. Getting up from the chair, I begin to sort my clothing and luggage into the drawers and closet.

"You're avoiding me again."

"This was all you could talk about na. I'm starting to really think all that anime has really gotten to brain na."

"I like shipping people." When I heard the door open, I quickly switch to Chinese.

_"Don't you ever dare bring that up again during dinner and leave my clothes alone na." _Taiwan drops my clothes back into the bag, hiding her sewing kit behind her back. Now was the time I regret getting her that for her birthday.

As she left, she calls over her shoulder, "Bye BeiBei-chan!"

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

The brunette girl with the pink flower clips leaves the dorm, calling out to the long black braided hair girl. The ribbons tied at the end of her hair whipped back around she digs around her bag. She was glaring at the retreating girl's back before going to go back to putting her stuff away.

"Hello na." She says without turning to face me.

"Yo dude," then I remember something the other girl had said before, "I mean BeiBei-chan" Her eyes narrow and the snicker died in my throat.

"It's Beijing or Min Lei. What about you na?"

"Bonjour. Je suis Paris. Also known as Alexandra Bonnefoy" I added a fancy bow at the end but she just raised an eyebrow. Someone has a stick up her butt.

"Also a capital na? Hn." I walk over to the empty side and begin to put away my clothes. That's where both of us stood, in that room, surrounded by silence. I came here to make new friends, not be stuck with a silent capital for the rest of the year. How long can she stand this silence? She's starting to freak me out more then Japan.

"You can change in here na." She flicks her head at the dorm when she walks into the bathroom. There was no way I was going to allow her to boss me around.

"So, are you going to do any clubs this year?" I spoke louder just she could hear me though the door.

"Maybe na."

"I'm probably going to be dragged to the French club."

"Ok." It was like talking to a brick wall. A brick wall that moved and more serious then the German. Well, that's how she seemed to me? Did we have to wear this dress? I held up the Europe uniform, wincing. It had a red plaid dress jumper that you had to wear a white shirt underneath with a tie. The shoes were brown and I think the Black Sheep of Europe had more taste then this. Even America probably had more taste. France had told me that there were other variations of it but all had a skirt. When I had finished changing, I heard the door unlocked and one thing; the Asia class had much cooler uniforms. It was a black sailor-styled school uniform with golden accents. There were black tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Beijing's hair was pulled up into two braided buns on the side of her hair.

"Dude, you look Goth."

"You look like those yodelers na."

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Tokyo excuses herself from her dorm, quickly almost running toward the courtyard. For some reason, she had gotten Belarus as a roommate. The blonde girl had abruptly proclaimed one side of the room because it was closer to her brother and there was no way Tokyo was going to argue with her. The creepy aura coming from Belarus was a bit too much so that's why she was here now, trying to find Japan.

But instead of Japan, she heard screaming. It was coming from a dorm nearby her. She took a detour and as she got closer, the yelling got louder. Carefully, she knocks on the door and gently pushes it open. Tokyo had to duck as a kitchen cleaver sliced through the air at her. Luckily she had or her head would have been rolling on the ground. Inside, it was like World War three had happened. Two girls, one she instantly recognized as Beijing were at each other's throats literally.

Other nations nearby heard the fight and after Tokyo had told about it, the proper authorities were brought in. No one could get out of the girls about how it started.

"I can't believe it aru!" China and the other Asian nations with France were brought in the principal's office. In front of them sat Paris and Beijing, both girls not looking at each other.

"What were you thinking Alexandra? School hasn't even started and you're getting in fights?"

"You're acting worst then South Korea Min Lei aru!"

"Hey da zee!"

"How many times have I told you never through knives at people aru! Especially a kitchen cleaver!"

"tsk."

"So you're like pow and she was like argh da zee?!"

"That was like stupid."

"Says the one whose lights fireworks in an enclosed space na."

On the other side was the European nations, "I am disappointed Paris. The reason why you were brought here wasn't to try to kill someone with a rose!" France kneels down and whispers,

"How did you do that?"

"Dude, I was just-," But then China coughs in his hand and France stands back up, embarrassed.

"Ano," Japan begins, "They can't have to dorms changed because everything is in order and this is final."

"I guess the first lesson you two learn is-." China was cut off by a yell.

"That socks are hard to kill people with! Da zee!"

"SOUTH KOREA!"

"eep!"

"We should like go now." The nations leave, slowly filling out the door. Paris and Beijing still sat on the chairs, not looking at each other. Tokyo sighs then tries to smile.

"Konichiwa, I'm Tokyo or you can call me Mizuki."

"Paris or Alexandra."

"You already know me na." She rocks back and forth on her heels, trying to think of something to break the ice. Tokyo always heard that Paris was loud and sometimes like France but now she was silent.

"Did you know we're the only three capitals?" Finally, she noticed that she had gotten Paris's attention.

"Dude, that's so cool! I feel so special!"

"Yep you're pretty special na." Once again they glared at each other, static appearing between their eyes and then they look away from each other. Then, help arrived once again in the form of an obnoxious nation.

"YO DUDES! THE HERO IS HERE!"

"Ve~!" America grabs Beijing's wrist while said capital was trying to pull him off. He salutes the two other capitals and winks at Paris. Italy and America then run out dragging a protesting Beijing.

"This school seems to be getting better and better, don't you think?" Sparkles seemed to appear behind Paris.

"Hai."

"So you're Tokyo? Dude that's so cool!" They began chatting for a while before both then had to leave.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

"How are you so sure you're a dude?" Currently Paris was nagging China while Russia stood on the side, enjoying it.

"I know I'm a boy aru!"

"Maybe you're actually a girl. There are a lot of different ways that a girl could act like a dude." She began to list all the ways she could think of, and Russia was adding in his own ideals.

"How would you know how to dress like a boy aru?"

"Because I'm sure I'm a guy. Da?" At this, China was shocked and sputtering. Trying to hold in hold in her laughter at the older nation's face was Paris but she failed and rolled around the floor, laughing.

"It's not funny aru!"

"Says the girly dude!"

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

England stood in between France and Tokyo just so the former won't be tempted to 'express his love'. If Japan couldn't be near France without feeling awkward with the touchiness then England didn't know how his capital would react.

"So this is the health room, where the magic happens." France winks suggestive at Tokyo who seems to cower more.

"Shut up frog! You're scaring her!"

"You will never know how to express love, Eyebrows, because you shall never be in love." The two European nations began to bicker and Tokyo looked around, trying to find someone. Father down the hallway, she could see Paris and another familiar person. Saying, excuse me; she dashed off toward the other group.

"Hello," Paris and China stop whatever they were doing and wave at Tokyo.

"Ni hao aru! Can you tell Paris that I am a guy aru?"

"Ah, hai. Paris-san, China-san is a boy."

"But dude, how are you so sure?" That caused Tokyo's face to get red as she stammers.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol," The hallway's temperature drops and you could almost see their breath. Behind them, Russia had a purple aura around him, obviously annoyed that they didn't include him.

"You will become one with Russia yes?"

"S-orr-yy…." She ducks behind Paris as the other capital smiles, clearly not afraid of the Russian's creepy aura.

"You're a weirdo aren't you?"

"Paris-san!"

"It makes me pleasure smile to see fear on people's faces."

Paris whispers, "This dude is sick."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"This is the cooking class!" Italy seemed to skip into the kitchen. Like always he was unaware of how America was slowly slinking away from Beijing. The girl had wondered over to the case where the knives were locked. But that lock never worked. How else did Belarus get her knives? He had watched almost all the karate and kung fu movies that came from her house and now America was wondering how many were real.

"Are you going to be in this class, bella?" Her head snapped around to glare at Italy.

"Don't call me that na." PMSing much? America sweat dropped. Maybe it had something to do with the dancing Korean outside the window? Light glinted off a knife that was lodged into the side of the window, right at South Korea's head height.

"DA-ZEE!" So it did have something to do with him.

"Sorry for interrupting Italy. So there's certain pasta you make for certain days?" Head titling like a bird's, Beijing must have been smiling at the Italian for he suddenly claps. It looked like he was about to hug her but instead, remembering the knife, nods and pats her head.

When were they going to get to America's favorite part, gym? That place was huge and awesome. Denmark, Prussia and him had a German sparkle party in their and no one had noticed. Well, except from Mr. stick-up-his-butt England. For some reason, he started screaming at them about getting drunk on school property. None of them were actually drunk. They were acting like their normal selves. Except for that one part when they forgotten Spain had been with them. Spain had also gotten drunk, and woken up in his tomato covered boxers. Next thing they saw was a section of the wall collapsed and Spain appeared in the ruble, wielding his battle ax while a scary look on his face.

Lost in thought, America could only hear the last thing she said, "Dude! You can't cook!?" That was a shock to Italy and America. This was the first time they ever heard that someone, who was raised by China, sucked at cooking. Like it was normal for her, Beijing nods.

"Yep na. I never really paid attention to gege's lessons na." There goes his chance of asking her to cook some of those steam buns. Every time America went to go ask China, he would just say no aru and walk away without letting any protest. _Who was that other newbie's name? Oh yeah Paris!_

America runs ahead, leaving Beijing with Italy's hugging tendencies, in search of the French capital. At least she seemed looser then Beijing's serious and stubbornness. Thinking that she was like China who was her older brother, he had signed up to escort her around. But now he wished he had signed up for Paris. Maybe he could ask China to trade with him? Maybe he would want to escort his sister around.

Speaking of a certain old man, "Yo China!" When his name was called out, he turned and got a head rub by America. "Noogie, noogie, noogie!" But his infamous hero laugh was interrupted by him.

"Hello America."

"What do you want commie?" So Russia had been paired up with China? Screw that ideal. Maybe he could trade for China and Russia to escort Beijing.

"I was going to ask Paris here if she would like me to escort her around instead of you." Each word was covered in venom and hissed. All the venom seemed to just bounce off the Russian's bulky coat. Since America was famous for not being able to read the atmosphere; he grabs the blushing Paris and nearly drags her down the hall.

"See ya dudes and Beijing and Italy are in the cooking room!" Before anyone could protest, he was gone in a poof of smoke.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"China-san?" Oh, Tokyo. How could I almost forget her?

"Yes?"

"May I stay with you?" She was with England and France, if I remember correctly. If France had touched her perversely in anyway, Japan would probably kill him and hid his body where no one could find it. Even the silent Japan could get angry at times and I've seen it myself.

"Where's Russia, aru?' The bigger nation wasn't hovering around me or breathing down my neck like he would usually.

"He ran that way." Was it his sister again? At least now I didn't have to worry about Tokyo or Beijing getting freaked out by him.

"Let's go get Beijing before she terrorizes South Korea aru."

**~X~X~X~X~**

Bright sunlight, open plot of land, festive music and a pouting Romano. That's what Spain loves about gardening. As he smiles, gazing over his tomato plants, he imagines all of the tomatoes he'll be harvesting this year. Oh, and he can't forget about the tomato monster in the forest. Mixing England's cooking with Prussia's science experiments and tomatoes weren't a good ideal. A student had gotten eaten and now the monster lives in the forest. Aw, Romano seemed to be having fun with those vines wrapped around him. His face is getting red.

"Damn it Spain! Get it off of me!"

"Don't worry! Boss Spain is here to save you!" Doing his famous cheering up spell, Spain managed to put the vines to sleep. Literally, the vines were snoring on the ground.

"Maybe I put too much of that fertilizer that France gave me?" Romano grumbles, reminding that they should start planting the tomato plants.

So that's where they were, when a roar came from the forest. Then, America ran out with Paris as they ran for their lives from the tomato monster.

**~X~X~X~X~**

In the cooking room, Italy had whipped up a pasta storm, not really, he did. Teaching Beijing how to make the joys of pasta was the greatest thing he could do. One thing he found out, Beijing was really good at making pasta, maybe even better then him.

"Maybe it's because pasta's easier to make then Chinese food na?" No matter what, Italy had finally found someone else to join his pasta club! He was the only member but now Beijing is! And probably Prussia if he could unwrap the pasta that surrounding him.

"This is awesome!"

When China and Tokyo ran in, they saw a sight that was normal here. South Korea was playing jump rope with pasta, there was a nation shaped blob of pasta with a bird. Beijing was stirring a very large pot of pasta with Italy telling her the instructions.

"Beijing, we have to go now aru." The said capital looks dead panned at China who now knows where Hong Kong got that expression.

"Fine. Bye Italy. I'll be coming to the pasta club meeting na."

"I'm coming with you peeps!" Surprising Tokyo and China, Prussia pushes aside some pasta, showing his sauce covered face. Slicing the strands with a knife, he runs and does his awesome pose near the Asian trio. "The awesome me noticed that you forgot there has to be two escorts for each newbie?" China didn't forget, it was just that he didn't want the infamous BTT member anywhere near his sister and Tokyo. Japan would agree.

"No aru."

**~X~X~X~X~**

_How the heck did that thing hear us? _America thought to himself as he and Paris ran for their lives from the monster. He wanted to show her the mascot who England said wasn't so he brought Paris to the cave it lived in. When he yelled, there was a roar and it came lumbering out. After throwing a few rocks, which didn't help, Paris had say they should run and they did. If he had his pistol maybe they would escape but Spain forbids anyone from hurting his 'baba' and only Switzerland was aloud guns.

"SPAIN! HELP US!" Good thing Spain and Romano was outside at that time so hero nation yelled out for them. Heroes always had a sidekick to help them.

"No! Pablo! No comen gente!" Spain was yelling at the monster which was whining and cowering from the Spaniard.

"Ha-ha. Told you the hero could handle it!" The capital face palms at America's childish antics.

**~X~X~X~X~**

First they were being chased by a tomato monster and now by England who was throwing scones at them. Paris didn't know who was scarier. England had some scones he would like her to try so, being the French capital she was, declined his offer. Of course, America had to butt in, pissing off the Brit even farther and now they were cornered.

"Oi! Black sheep of Europe!"

"Papa!" France waves at her then taunts England even more. France as covered with protection just incase one of those radioactive scones were thrown at him. He had to protect his capital because then he'll also get hurt if she does. And there was no way that was going to happen. She might get his no fashion taste! That would be horrid!

"For Paris!" France yells as he distracts England.

"While they're fighting, let's run now dude!" Paris was going to hesitant for another moment. As they ran by England, she trips him and laughs as he spewed British profanities.

**~X~X~X~**

Canada had only walked in to the school when he found himself helping China escort two capitals. It had shocked him to be noticed and asked for help.

_"No aru." Prussia was about to argue when Canada had been grabbed, "Canada's helping me aru." Prussia's mouth hung open before he shut it and frowned._

But then the thing that shocked all of them came.

_"He can help na." Beijing had spoke up against China, "We can make our own decisions na." Now it was China's mouth that hung open in shock, "I'm old as you so I can decide for myself na." _

So that's why China looked ticked off and Prussia looked like he had just won a war.

_I was just trying to protect her from that ben dan, _thought China.

What gege wouldn't want to protect his meimei? Switzerland was even more protective of Liechtenstein. Maybe it was the way she was raised? He always told her to follow what she thought was right, and he had seen this happen to other nations he raised.

Loudly, Prussia was showing other places in the academy while China was correcting him. Canada tried to say something but it seemed like Tokyo was the only one who was listening.

"Does the school have a dojo?" Of course Tokyo would ask that.

"Yes, it's near the Asia class." She smiles at Canada and spots Beijing smirking. Ducking her head, Tokyo blushed with embarrassment.

"Aiya! I almost forgot the opening ceremony aru!" Not much had changed from when Tokyo had seen China and Beijing last. Their group ran to catch up with China as he ran in the twisting halls to the auditorium.

All of the new students were going to be introduced to the principal and the vice principal. Also the representatives for each class in the student council. How could he forget? China was one of the representatives, being the eldest from the Asia class.

"THE AWESOME ME IS HERE! KESESESE!" Great Prussia had to burst in and alert everyone that they were late.

**~X~X~X~**

"Oh bloody hell..." England face palmed.

"Dude you're late!" The group went into their seats and everything.

"Aiya! Ask tweedle loud-"

"Watch your French. At least Paris got here." Francis was about to put his arm around her but was punched in the stomach.

"I don't like to be touched. Especially by you. Tokyo! Your here, thank god!" Paris grinned and put her arm on Tokyo's shoulder. "My Asian buddy." Beijing raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"_Your _Asian buddy? What the-" Beijing was cut off by Ancient Rome's voice.

"Everyone please sit down." He made big smile so the ceremony could start. Everyone did so. "Alright now-" A huge roar spread the room and a crash from above. It was the tomato monster. All the countries screamed and started to run out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! A CRACK COMEDY?!" America yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Apparently so na." Beijing had a nervous like ring in her voice. China didn't hesitate to grab Beijing and run out. Japan and France did the same to Tokyo and Paris.

**~X~X~X~**

"Have you seen Paris?"

"It wasn't my turn to watch her na."

"I think she was like with Greece or something. Like over near the Europe hall."

"Arigato." Tokyo bows to Beijing and Hong Kong then makes her way to the Europe hall. After last weeks Tomato rampage, everyone was cleaning up the building. It had smashed a few walls and broken a few things but everything was getting cleaned up pretty quickly. Hong Kong was hanging upside down by his knees inside of using a ladder. He and Beijing were hanging up the classroom signs. She didn't know how he managed to stay up there. The ones that were hit the hardest was Europe hall because they were the closest. Also, certain people (Paris and America) ran to were they think they be safe, in their dorms. Paris mostly because she wanted to sleep.

"Paris-san?"

"Asian buddy!" On the window ledge, Paris lazily waves. The towering windows had big enough ledges that one person could sleep on. Like Greece and Paris who were on separate ones.

" 'Ello…little Tok..yo.." Greece yawned. When he moved, a cat jumped down, landing on Tokyo's head. The capital pets the cat, a small smile of bliss on her face.

"Come on! I wanna show you something dude!"

"You're not going anywhere until you clean this place." Handing Paris a broom was England who then saw Tokyo, "Oh, hello love. Aren't you supposed to be fixing the other hall?"

"Ano…it's already done."

"Anyway, me and Tokyo got some adventuring to do!"

"Na-nani!" America and Paris grabbed Tokyo by her arms and stormed off running.

"America, Paris! You grotty little wankers!" England yelled behind them. America was laughing as they headed into the woods.

**X~X~X~X**

"What do you mean that those two took her na?!" Beijing yelling as England told everyone the news. "I never trusted that Paris-"

"Stop right there aru. You don't need to be a potty mouth aru." China crossed his arms.

"Ge-ge, I'm not little anymore. I'm as old as you na!" Beijing and China stared at each other with lighting going through their eyes until Japan came.

" England-san, what happen?"

"Ve~ America and Paris kidnapped Tokyo." Italy spoke up raising his hand happily. "now can I have pa-"

"No Italy." Germany groaned. Japan had an angry atmosphere around him. "Oi, Japan don't get mad. Those two are not that idiotic enough to do something completely stupid." Germany said to him in a calm manner.

"Are you sure about that?" England crossed his arms as he raised a brow at Germany.

"I have a bad feeling that I'm wrong."

**X~X~X~X**

"Yo dude we're lost." America said as he looked around.

"I don't care...I'm tired, I'm taking a nap..." Paris climbed onto a tree that the branch was big enough to fit her entire body. America gave a heavy groan and sat next to Tokyo.

"Dude, we're going to die."

"America-san please don't jinx us." Tokyo said quietly as she scooted away from him.

"Man...what to do in a situation like this..." America laid back on the ground and fell asleep. A sweat drop fell from Tokyo's head.

"Why do I have to be in these kinds of situations..." Tokyo whimpered silently. She looked at the nature around them. It was beautiful at least. A rustle came from a bush by her. As curious as she was, she decided to go see. Getting up and to look through the bush something popped out making her scream. America jerked up to his feet.

"Tokyo wha-!" She ran to him and climbed onto his back.

"America-san! It was scary, a wild animal almost attacked me!" America raised a brow and looked at the bush. A bunny hopped out of it.

"Don't move. It could probably smell fear." Tokyo blushed embarrassed that it was just a bunny, a cute fluffy bunny.

"Oh..." Tokyo got off him and sat down on a big rock. America was laughing as he played with the 'wild animal', Tokyo was afraid of. Paris woke up.

"What happened?"

"Tokyo got scared of a cute bunny." Paris blinked for a moment and started to laugh.

"Smart one..." A small yellow bird fled on top of Tokyo's head, "Hey dude I know that bird. Its Gilbird, Prussia's pet. What's it-"

"GILBIRD YOU FOUND HUMMINGBIRD!" Paris groaned.

"Aw, hell..." Prussia jumped out of a huge bush, ran, and hugged Tokyo swinging her.

"THE AWESOME ME WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Prussia let her down na!" Beijing jumped out of a tree with a pissed look. "you two-" She pointed at America and Paris. "England wants you na. He's going to give you your punishment for skipping out of the cleaning. Just keep going straight, you'll find the school."

"Aw~ I don't wanna...ugh, fine..." America pouted.

"Whatever grandma. Bye Asian bud." Paris jumped down the tree and the two left. Beijing was about to throw a knife but controlled herself to look at Tokyo. She loosened her clenched fist.

"Are you okay?" Tokyo was crying. "what happened na? Did those two hurt you na?" Beijing was about to go charge at them until she heard Tokyo's answer.

"I got scared of a bunny..." Beijing and Prussia sweat dropped.

"You thought it was a wild animal didn't you?" She made a nod. Beijing gave a heavy sigh. "lets go. Before Japan pulls out his sword at America na..." She patted Tokyo's back on the way with Prussia laughing his heart out.

**~X~Flashback to the monster attack~X~**

"I think there's something poking me."

"Shut up na. It's your fault we're in this situation."

"But who was the one who didn't stop me and I swear there's a broom stabbing my butt."

"Can't we just turn on the lights na?"

"But he'll find me! That's so not awesome!"

"Screw that! I'm stuck in a broom closet with you while this monster hunts you na!" Prussia did his best awesome face in the dark, which he was sure Beijing didn't see. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, he could see Beijing trying to push stuff out of the way. There was a broom handle poking him that he promptly pushed away.

"Hey Bei-Bei,"

"Don't call me that na."

"Why are you shaking?"

"I'm not shaking na."

"Yes you are. I can see it from here." The push broom she held was shaking. From the slim beam of light coming from below the door, Prussia could see her knuckles were white.

"That's because I'm trying not to punch something aru."

"Aw...is wittle Bei-Bei scared of the dark?"

"Don't make me shove this broom up your-,"

"That's won't be awesome!" As loud footsteps were heard, they froze.

"Beijing?"

"Shush."

"I can't find Gilbird."

"Oh that's what you're worrying about now? When there's a tomato monster outside that you're apparently afraid of na?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"the knob, it's turning." In a flash, Beijing was covering Prussia's mouth as he began to talk. Whoever it was left.

"Gross." Beijing's face twisted in disgust as she wiped her hand on a towel. Almost splitting Prussia's face was a large grin.

"That was awesome."

"No, it was highly immature na."

**~X~X~X~**

"Has anyone seen Beijing?" That was odd. The capital wasn't in her room and Paris didn't know where she was. Before the monster attack, Taiwan wanted to drag Beijing to the mall. So now, she was searching for her.

"Dunno. She ran the opposite direction of me." Hong Kong didn't bother to look up.

"Hey old man!"

"I told you not to call me that aru. What?"

"Don't you have that weird twin thing with the telepathic connection or something?"

"Taiwan, I thought I told you before that I don't aru."

"but anyway, you wouldn't happen to know where Bei-Bei is?"

"No." People these days. She had a mission, Taiwan thought as she put on sunglasses, and she didn't care if she looked like Bond to complete it.

That was why she stood in the abounded hallway that America dubbed "The scary Hall" Just in case; Taiwan had brought a knife she found. In her mind, she silently thanked Tokyo for teaching her how to walk like a ninja. The shadow of the monster walks by the window she was ducking under. It was outside of the school but it still could smash through the window.

Closer to a door she got, the more she thought she was hearing voices. More like Beijing's and some other person. She tests the knob. It was lock.

"Shush." Now someone was defiantly in there. Breathing through her nose to be quieter, Taiwan backed up and kicked the door in.

"Gah!" A panda that looked like Hong Kong's was thrown at her head. "Shit I thought you were the monster!" Prussia stumbled out with Beijing looking pretty pissed.

"And you thought that throwing a panda would scare it aru?"

"What were you two doing in a closet? Especially a locked one?"

"Nothing that you're thinking about Taiwan. The so called 'Awesome Prussia" was shaking na."

"Says the girl that was afraid of the dark!"

"No I wasn't na."

"If you guys would stop your marriage disputes, maybe we could get out of here before we get eaten?" Taiwan points to the monster which was now charging at them.

"Holy shit! Run!"


	2. Pies?

**This is now what I have typed up. Short I know. **

**But whose day do you guys want to see first? **

**Disclaimer: Original Ideal belongs to GuardiansLight and so does Paris and Tokyo. I only own Beijing and I definitely don't own Hetalia. **

"Come on grandpa, they're still alive aren't they?" proudly, Prussia stood in front of China, Gilbird flying around his head. They had just gotten back. Even though none had a scratch on them, that didn't stop a certain nation from worrying.

"Stop being so over protective China na. I'm not missing an arm now am I?" Beijing waved an arm just to prove her point, a dead pan look on her face that rivaled Hong Kong's, "Can we go now na?" China gave one last glare to Prussia before he was dragged away.

"Anyway, let's go explore, my dude!" Paris smirks before darting out of the classroom. Tokyo followed calling out that to be careful.

"Hopefully Paris doesn't get hit by a bike again."

"H-how?" _Was Tokyo going to get hurt when she around Paris-san? _

"Don't worry Japan. I had to raise Germany and look at how he came out to be. Paris probably won't get her hurt."

"Probably?" Japan was left with his worry when Prussia jumps out the window.

**~X~X~X~**

That was evil but he couldn't help but have a little fun. Prussia knew what China, Japan and France were going through. France showed less of his worry for Paris in public. When he's with the BTT, all he does is worry. All three of them had to raise someone, hell, probably every country in this school had to.

"I wonder where Hummingbird went…so unawsome the Paris didn't invite me to come." Gilbird piped in response, "yeah, you're right. These rules suck. Now I can't drink beer. All of us are way over the drinking limit. Bosses suck." Prussia was too deep in thought to notice pie being thrown. Instinctively, he reached out, grabbing the pan and threw it back. Those years of fighting weren't for nothing. The pan soared toward Tokyo before she managed to duck.

Paris got out of stupor and called out, "Pie fight!" Randomly, she pulls pies out of nowhere and chucks them at Prussia. In turn, he let out a laugh and threw some back. Poor Tokyo was caught in the crossfire.

**~X~X~X~**

"How are you feeling aru?"

"Stop fretting na. If I start to foam at the month then call them," Pausing in the hallway, Beijing pretends to look thoughtful, "Oh and if I die, give Hong Kong my mp3 player and Taiwan my clothes na. I've got years of those." One thing she hated was being babied, especially by China.

"Not funny aru."

"It wasn't supposed to be na."

"You should be careful around Prussia. He isn't that responsible aru."

"And Germany was raised by him. Look at how he came out na. A perfect rule follower and awkward na."

"Ai ya, you're going through your mid life crisis now aru?"

"I am not na!" A spot on the window distracted them. It looked like pie that was thrown before another came.

"Paris…" As she was about to dart off, China grabs her arm.

"Give the both of them, their schedules aru."

"Fine na."

**~X~X~X~ **

The ground was covered with crème from the pies. Nothing was spared in the pie war, not even the rose bushes.

"I win!" Paris stood with one foot on Prussia, wearing a tin dish on her head, "Now, naptime." The tree nearby looked like the perfect place.

"Never turn your back on the body!"

"I have your—," The pie smashed into someone's face who defiantly wasn't Paris. The person was hanging upside from a tree branch when they were hit. The papers slipped out of her, drifting to the ground.

"Beijing-chan? Are you okay?"

"Jolly na."

"Like Santa!" Beijing jumps off the branch, picking up the dropped papers. She used a towel Prussia was carrying for some reason to wipe off the pie.

"Here's your schedule Paris."

**First: English,**

**Second: Jazz band,**

**Third - World history,**

**Fourth- Algebra 2,**

**Fifth- lunch**

**Sixth- Gym, first semester, Chemistry, second semester**

**Seventh- How to sleep anywhere**

**Eighth- Kick A****

**Ninth- Japanese**

**Tenth- Awesomeness**

**Tokyo-**

**First- International cooking**

**Second- French**

**Third – Honor's English**

**Fourth- Honor's Pre-Calculus**

**Fifth- lunch**

**Sixth- Ballet**

**Seventh- Fine Arts**

**Eighth- World History**

**Ninth- Honor's Chemistry**

**Tenth- Cuteness personified**

**Beijing-**

**First- International Cooking**

**Second- Debate**

**third – World History**

**fourth- Algebra 2**

**Fifth- English**

**Sixth- Gym, first semester; Chemistry, second semester**

**Seventh- Lunch**

**Eighth- Photography**

**Ninth- Latin**

**Tenth- Fashion Design**

"What's Kick ass?"

"Ask America. He's the one who made the class na." For some reason, Prussia was sniggering. To shut him up, a canvas bag was thrown, hitting the ground and spilling some contents. As he went to grab the bag, a small stuff animal fell out. It was a small stuff dumpling made of clothe with a manga smile.

"Xie Xie for picking that up for me na." Turning, Beijing sneezes repeatedly.

"Are you okay Beijing-chan?"

"Yes," Another sneeze.

"Doesn't sound like it and I know the most awesome thing that will work!" He had an evil smirk on his face, "My famous chicken noodle soup!"

As Beijing was being dragged away, Tokyo and Paris could hear sounds of protest coming from her.

"That was fun."

"Hai." Pie exploded in a capital's face.

"That was so evil Tokyo," The pie was wiped off of Paris's face, "Don't forget that payback's a bitch."

**~X~X~X~**

Over the next few days, it was uneventful except for the Great Pranking Wars. Yes, with a capital GPW. Paris and Tokyo were battling, trying to outdo the other. So far Tokyo was winning.


	3. Start of classes

**I read that the relationship between China and England is sort of a love hate relationship whish is like the France and England one. Heh… On that note, the beginning was the same day as last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia, Paris and Tokyo are no way mine. Only Beijing no matter how much she denies it. **

"And remind me of why you must be here na?"

"Prussia isn't a responsible adult enough to make sure you and Paris don't get into a fight. "

"Why you?" England had to watch Beijing while Paris was being watched over by Germany, "I rather have France here then you na." That was a blow to England.

"What have I done to you that made you hate me?"

In mock thought, Beijing was tapping her foot, looking up at the ceiling, "Hm, where shall I start na? Ah, how about the Old Summer Place na? You and your lust for riches destroyed the beauty na. And don't give me that pirate talk, I don't care. Don't forget about the Summer Palace also and when you captured my city na."

"Sorry about that. I cannot control all of my people."

'I know that but I had to wear your clothes when I was captured na."

"You did look nice in them."

"There were corsets! Whale bones made to slowly strangle you to death while looking like a toothpick! You would waddle around gasping for breath when people say, 'My, you look nice' na!" She waved her arms and pretends she was being strangled. Suddenly she went back to her normal bored look.

"They weren't that bad now were they?"

"It was the same as biding my feet na." Again she let out a sneeze and he handed her a tissue.

"thank you na." Just because she really didn't like him doesn't mean she was rude. She did have manners.

"Do you have a cold?"

"No, just because China is having odd weather involving a chill doesn't mean that I have a cold na."

"Then shouldn't China have a cold because I see that he is fine."

"I don't have a cold and I really don't want to explain it na!" When she stormed ahead, there was yelling before someone runs by, grabbing Beijing. They run away laughing.

"Prussia!" The said ex-nation laughs, stopping to put Beijing down. She looked a bit frazzle from the sudden 'rescue'.

"The awesome me had come to rescue from pops over there."

"You're probably older then him na."

"So are you BeiBei."

"Don't call me that na. Why did you just pull an Indian Jones?"

"Which one? Like the one with the boulder and bushy brows was the bolder?"

"Does it matter na?"

"I came to bring you this! Gilbird, turn around for a sec." He pulls out a bowl filled with chicken noodle soup.

"Now I see why you wanted Gilbird to turn na. Are you sure that's safe to eat na?"

"It's not as bad as Bushy's food. Germany oversaw its creation." Added Prussia.

"Fine, I'll eat it na."

**~X~Next Day~X~**

All the students had classes today, to the grumbles of some. Tokyo sighs when she hears a crash behind the dorm door she stood in front of.

"Don't throw the clock at me na."

"Dude, I was half asleep! How the hell am I supposed to know who I threw it at?"

"Maybe because I am the only person here na? Oh, nihao Tokyo." She waved back to Beijing who shifted her bag on her shoulder. Behind her laid the parts of an alarm clock. Still in her pajamas was Paris.

"Asian buddy! Finally! Tell meany that I didn't mean to throw the loud clock!"

"Paris-san, please stop hugging me." Peeling off Paris was a long process. Turns out she was tired from the argument, causing her to fall asleep and Beijing to help Tokyo pull her off. After a long time and threatening to put crabs in her bed, Paris was taken off.

"You should get changed for class."

**~X~X~X~**

"Do you think he's teaching this class?"

"No doubt na."

"Did you ask him?"

"Don't need to na." Inside the cooking room, Italy and China stood at the front. A few other nations sat at tables, chatting with each other. Something was cooking on the stoves behind the two nations in the front that smelled suspiciously of pasta and dumplings. Beijing and Tokyo sat in some seats near Taiwan that were empty.

"Why are you in this class na? You're already good at cooking."

"Then why are you in this class?" Taiwan asked back. Tokyo could see that Beijing was biting back a retort. China began to explain the class while Italy was ve-ing. Was ve-ing even a word? They got to try the food that was made, shock in the other nations' eyes from not knowing how good the food was. Even as they were leaving, Italy was talking about his new Pasta club.

Next class she had was French with France of course. Many other nations decided to have classes with a different nation who knew French. There wasn't enough room for all so, they had to bring in France as a teacher. The girl with the pigtails was Seychelles and the blond hair girl with glasses was Monaco. Both were ex-French colonies Tokyo found out. Surprisingly France didn't get close to her or even touch her. Later, she had found out that Aniki and China-san had threatened him if he had touched any of the Asian nations and cities.

Hungary was teaching ballet and after a lot of pleading, Tokyo had caved and given her the new mangas Japan made.

Then it was cuteness personified. The class that baffled everyone that she showed her schedule to. It was in a classroom the entire wall at the end of the Africa Hall. Inside, There was Liechtenstein, Taiwan, Seychelles, Monaco, Finland, Italy, Hungary, New Zealand, South Korea (why he was here, she didn't know) and Latvia. Turns out to get in this class you had to be hand picked. One of them turns on a lamp that hung over a swivel chair, with its back faced to them.

"All of you are probably wondering why I gathered you today," The chair spun around reveling Canada. "Welcome. This is the class on how to take over the world with our lovable natures."

Well, this was a shocking development.

**~X~X~X~**

On the other hand, Paris was having a grand time, until she noticed that Beijing was I her World history, Algebra 2 and gym.

"All…we…do here…is sleep..." Greece yawned before dozing off. Well if that's all, she's going to take advantage of it. This sleep class was a pretty good ideal.

Awesomeness class was just about how to be awesome like Prussia and it lived up to its name. Germany came in after he found out about the marshmallow peeps in a microwave. Also probably after the gummy bears, walnut and the taco exploded. But they didn't count.

Kick Ass was about how to fight and they mostly watched movies while America cheered. They were promptly kicked out of the dojo when Paris thought it would be a great ideal to recreate some scenes from a movie.

**~X~X~X~**

"I am going to take you to the nurse aru."

"No."

"Beijing,"

"I'm not sick na."

"Get down from there aru!" On a window ledge Beijing crouched, gripping onto the edge.

"Make me na."

Let us just say, trellis cannot hold up a nation that is China's size.

**~X~X~X~**

**Are there anyone's classes you like to see next? It doesn't have to be the capitals. It could be some other nation or nations. **


End file.
